L'Ange et le Diable
by Mme Potter-Snape
Summary: Réponse au défis de Ptitcoeurfragile
1. Chapter 1

_**Voici enfin ma nouvelle fic, « L'Ange et Le Démon », qui est la réponse au défis lancer par ptitcoeurfragile:**_

- l'histoire se passera à la septième année de Harry

-Sirius et Dumbledore sont vivants

-Dumbledore sera le méchant et manipulateur de cette histoire

-Hermione,Ron et Ginny ne sont amis avec Harry que pour la gloire et l'argent

-Harry est maltraité par les dusleys

- Drago aura un jumeau démon (ou tous autres créatures maléfiques ) qui sera attiré par Harry

_**attention ce qui va suivre est très important :**_

-l'héritage de Harry :

-la magie de Harry est très puissante et pure

-il a des gardiens (créatures magique ou pas )

- le caractère de Harry :

-il sera fragile

-mignon

-d'une innocence pure

_**Titre: **L'Ange et Le Démon_

_**Rating: **M _

_**Disclamer:** Harry Potter appartient a J.K. ROWLING_

_**Couple:** Harry / OC_

_**Alors la voilà.**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous ^_^**_

_****_

_**30 juillet 1997, lisière de la forêt Interdite.**_

_**-**_L'heure approche! Bientôt nous seront à nouveaux réunis, et nous nous vengerons. Dumbledore ne pourra rien faire cette fois-ci.

L'ombre regarda une dernière fois l'immense château qui se dresse devant elle, puis disparut dans la forêt.

_****_

_**30 juillet 1997, Bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, Poudlard.**_

-Dans quelques temps, la victoire m'appartiendra, et je dirigerai enfin ce monde ci misérable. Le garçon ne devrait plus tarder à arriver, _**« Dobby ».**_

Dans un POP caractéristique, l'elfe apparut devant le sorcier,et s'inclina, son long nez touchant le sol.

-Le maître a appeler Dobby, Dobby est là, maître.

-Dobby, amène moi un thé au citron, et dépêche toi.

-Oui, maître !

Et l'elfe disparu, obéissant aux ordres du sorcier sans attendre.

_****_

_**31 Juillet 1997, 00H01, 4 Privet Drive**_

Des gémissements sourd s'échappaient, depuis quelques secondes déjà ,de l'une des chambres de cette tranquille maison de banlieue. Dans cette chambre, un jeune homme brun de 17 ans depuis une minutes, au corps maigre et couvert de trace de coups, souffre le martyr pour une raison inconnue.

Son corps frêle, entourer d'une auréole blanche et verte, se souleva d'un coup, lui arrachant un cri déchirant, avant de retomber sur sont lit, au bord de l inconscience.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit brusquement, et son oncle, rouge de colère, entra en criant sur le jeune homme, l'accusant de l'avoir réveiller en pleine nuit. Pour le punir, il attrapa la ceinture posée sur la chaise, et se mis à battre le garçon, faisant apparaître des traces sanguinolentes sur son dos, déjà couvert de traces plus anciennes.

Lorsqu'il remarqua que le garçon avait succomber à l'inconscience, l'homme retourna dans sa chambre, réjouit de sa séance de « sport », laissant Harry dans ses draps, rougies par son sang.

_****_

**Voilà enfin le prologue de ma nouvelle fic, qui est la réponse au défis de ptitcoeurfragile. Désoler pour le retard, normalement ce prologue aurait du être en ligne la semaine dernière, alors excuser moi!**

**Le chapitre I devrait arriver vers la fin mars, début avril.**

**Et n'oublier pas de laisser une petit review, pour me dire ce que je devrais changer, ce qui vous plait, vraiment TOUT ! Je suis ouverte aux critiques. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Réponse au défis de ptitcoeurfragile:**_

- l'histoire se passera à la septième année de Harry

-Sirius et Dumbledore sont vivants

-Dumbledore sera le méchant et manipulateur de cette histoire

-Hermione,Ron et Ginny ne sont amis avec Harry que pour la gloire et l'argent

-Harry est maltraité par les dusleys

- Drago aura un jumeau démon (ou tous autres créatures maléfiques ) qui sera attiré par Harry

_**attention ce qui va suivre est très important :**_

-l'héritage de Harry :

-la magie de Harry est très puissante et pure

-il a des gardiens (créatures magique ou pas )

- le caractère de Harry :

-il sera fragile

-mignon

-d'une innocence pure

_**Titre: **L'Ange et Le Diable_

_**Rating: **M _

_**Disclamer:** Harry Potter appartient a J.K. ROWLING_

_**Couple:** Harry / OC_

Voilà _**ENFIN**_ le deuxième chapitre de_ L'Ange et Le Diable_ , je suis si heureuse d'avoir enfin fini.

**Réponses aux reviews:**

yuseiko-chan: Merci pour tes encouragements, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant !

Elvira-baba: Merci ! Voilà le second chapitre que tu attendais tant.

Le soleil pointait à peine à l'horizon en ce début de matinée, qui s'annonçait déjà chaude, lorsque trois silhouettes encapuchonnées apparurent et s'engouffrèrent dans le 4 Privet Drive. La maison était encore sombre et silencieuse. Les trois silhouettes gravirent les escaliers et s'approchèrent de la porte du fond, sur laquelle reposaient une demi-dizaine de cadenas, tous verrouillés. D'un simple geste de la main du plus grand des trois, tous les cadenas s'ouvrirent et tombèrent sans bruit au sol, ce qui permit au trois intrus d'entrer dans la pièce.

Ce qu'ils y virent les glaças d'effroi. Il était là, sur son lit, couvert de coupures, d'hématomes et de sang séché. La silhouettes la plus petite des trois s'approcha dans un mouvement rapide et raides, et si son visage était visible, on aurait pus y voir du regret, de la souffrance, mais surtout de la colère envers les êtres qui ont osez lui faire ça.

Il prit délicatement le corps endolorie dans ses bras et, suivit des deux autres, quitta rapidement la maison, on se faisant la promesse de revenir et de venger celui qui, depuis maintenant quelques heures, est son compagnon.

C'est un cris strident qui réveilla Harry. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il remarqua immédiatement qu'il n'était plus dans sa petite chambre à Privet Drive, mais dans une chambre spacieuse, au parquet clair, aux murs en pierres gris clair sur lesquels était représenter des créatures magique comme des centaures, des sirènes, des harpies et bien d'autres.

En observons la disposition des meubles, Harry remarqua qu'en plus du lit à baldaquins en bois clair, aux tentures et aux couvertures bleu ciel, sur sa gauche se trouve un bureau fait du même bois que le lit, ainsi qu'une armoire finement sculptée sur laquelle repose un grand miroir plein pied, et sur sa droite une porte menant à une sublime salle de bain, où se trouve une immense baignoire pouvant facilement contenir cinq personnes. En observant plus attentivement sa tenu, il remarqua qu'il portai un pyjama en soie blanche, mais surtout qu'il ne portai pas de sous-vêtements.

Harry fût subitement sorti de ses pensées par la porte principale, qui s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme, de taille moyenne, au teint de porcelaine, a la longue chevelure blonde, possèdent de grands yeux d'un bleu profond, et généreusement pourvue par la nature. Elle s'approcha de Harry et s'adressa respectueusement du jeune homme allongé dans le lit.

- Monsieur, le petit-déjeuner sera servit dans vingt minutes. Le maître ma demandé de venir vous chercher. Vous devez prendre une douche, puis vous enfilerez les vêtement que je vous laisserais sur votre lit. Je vous attendrez dans le couloirs.

En ne laissons pas le temps à Harry d'assimiler toutes les informations, elle le conduisit à la salle de bain et ferma la porte derrière le jeune homme. Après quelques secondes de surprises, Harry se déshabilla et prit une bonne douche, avant de sortir dix minutes plus tard, et de trouvait, comme la jeune femme l'avait dit, des vêtements sur le lit qui a été refait. Il prit les vêtements et les observas de prés. La tenue était composée d'un pantalon en soie blanc, très prés du corps, d'une chemise en cachemire blanche, elle aussi épousant à la perfection ses formes, d'une paire de bottes en peau de dragon noir et d'une paire de gants noir montante jusqu'au niveau de ses coudes. En se regardant dans le miroir, Harry finit par se dire que, finalement, Seamus avait raison, il n'est pas si mal foutu.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la porte, derrière laquelle l'attendait la jeune femme, qui lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, le regarda et fini par dire:

- Le maître avait raison, ces vêtements vous vont à merveille, Monsieur. A présent, veillez me suivre pour le petit-déjeuner.

La femme le conduisit à travers les longs couloirs de ce qui lui semblait être un vieux manoir de style français. Sur les murs reposaient différents tableaux sorcier, qui suivaient son parcours d'un regard sombre et suspicieux. Après quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent devant une immense double porte en bois sculpter

A l'intérieur, sur un siège en bois massif, Harry découvrit un jeune homme, au physique identique à celui de sa Némésis, Drago Malfoy. Les même cheveux blond, presque blanc, une peau diaphragme, une stature bien proportionnée, ni trop musclé, ni pas assez. Le seul détaille qui peut les différencier, c'est la couleur de ses yeux, d'un bleu profond, très clair. Il porte la même tunique que Harry, mais tout en noir, et aux manches et au col border d'arabesques argentées.

Lorsque le jeune homme remarqua la présence de Harry, il le regarda de la tête aux pieds d'un œil appréciateur et prédateur, avant de l'inviter à prendre place à sa droite. Une fois Harry installé, il pris la parole, d'une voie que Harry qualifie d'envoutante et sensuelle.

-Je suis ravi de te rencontrer, Harry. J'espère que ta chambre te plait, si tu a besoin de quoi que ce soit, Bianca est à ton entière disposition. Dans la limite du raisonnable bien sur.

- Mais qui êtes-vous ? Et d'où connaissez-vous mon nom ?

- Que suis-je bête, je ne me suis même pas présenter. Mon nom est Nero Malfoy **(1)**, frère de Drago Malfoy, fils de Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy et héritier de Satan.

_**À suivre...**_

A prononcé à l'italienne « _N__**é**__ro »_

Je suis vraiment désoler pour le retard, mais j' ai des problème avec le disque dur de mon ordinateur, il bug toute les deux minutes, j'ai donc du réécrire ce chapitre au moins quatre fois, et j'ai été malade pendant une semaine. (Il n'y a que moi pour être malade durant les vacances)

Je vous en pris, _**PARDONNER MOI MON RETARD.**_

Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver d'ici début juin, car il est déjà en cour d'écriture.

Je vous souhaite de bonne vacance à tous et à toutes. Moi, je profite de ma dernière semaine de vacance, avec une sortie samedi à Reims, j'ai hâte d'y être.

Bise! Au prochain chapitre, et bon courage à tous ceux qui ne sont plus en vacance.

Et, s'il vous plais, laisser une petite _review, _ça fait toujours plaisir.


	3. NOTE

Et non ce n est malheureusement pas un nouveau chapitre. Je compter publier un nouveau chapitre de _l Ange et le Diable _et _de Drak Wood ou Robin des Bois a la sauce HP _ ce mois ci, mais mon disque dur a rendu l'âme et j'ai perdu les chapitre que je venais tout juste de finir. Je vais essayer de les réécrire assez rapidement.

Mille merci de bien vouloir me pardonner et de lire mes histoires. Si vous avez des questions posser les moi je vais tenter d'y répondre !

Mme Potter-Snape ^_^


End file.
